The Final Mission
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: Jaster and Zegram have one final mission left... to rescue Kisala, can they do it? JasterXKisala. Something happened during the upload so here it is. please R


**Didn't like how it ended much, so this came into mind.  
Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As the Dorgenark landed in Mariglenn, Jaster and Zegram took the gondola ride down to the road to hopefully persuade Kisala, or Queen Irieth, to re-join Dorgengoa's crew. Wearing the armor that very much resembled his father's and Zegram in his Swordsman's Gi, the two got ready to begin their last and final mission.

"Do you really think she'll ditch the throne to come back with us?" Zegram asked.

"I'm not sure" Jaster said, all he could think about was if Kisala would ever return, "But we have to try".

"Whatever".

As they started to walk down the road, the Dorgenark took off back into space. They made their way to the gate only to be stopped by a guard who immediately drew his weapon. He was similar to the ones who stopped Jaster and Dorgengoa when they tried to go after Kisala.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard shouted.

"My names Jaster" He answered, "This is Zegram; we have come to see Kisa--- I mean, Queen Irieth".

"No lowly commoners may see the Queen without being summoned from the Queen herself "he said, "Leave now or you will face dire consequences"

"Dire Consequences my ass" Zegram said, "There's nothing you can throw at us that can top that giant monster we fought back in Mother's Lair"

Meanwhile, the Queen heard an argument going on and peered through the window, only to see both Jaster and Zegram standing at the front gate.

"Jaster...Why are you here?" she said to herself in a low voice.

The guard blew his whistle, summoning guards that came from within the palace. The gate opened and the guards had surrounded both Zegram and Jaster. There must have been at least fifteen guards surrounding them, all with spears pointed directly at them.

"Do you really think we can talk our way out of this one?" Zegram asked Jaster as he held the hilt of his blade. The guards slowly drew closer.

"For once we're actually thinking the same thing" He replied.

As the guards charged in from all sides, Zegram quickly split his blade into two as he took on several guards who began to thrust their spears. Blocking each income strike, he destroyed their spears, hoping to avoid a bloodbath. Jaster was able to hold his during the fight by infusing his blade with lightning. But as the battle drew on, more guards came, and made it difficult for the duo to survive.

"Jaster!" Zegram shouted, doing his best blocking the incoming attacks, "We're getting in way over our heads, I think its best not to push whatever luck we have left!

"I'm not leaving without her" He shouted as he continued to block and strike.

"Jaster, I got an idea but you'll need to create some sort of vortex"

_A vortex?_ , Jaster thought, but then the idea hit him.

He remembered a technique he learned that allowed him to match the speed of a whirlwind. He clenched a fist and focused all his energy. As he did he became encased in a sphere of wind, and began to run around the whole group of guards as Zegram barely managed to get out of it. Jaster was in the air keeping the vortex sustained as Zegram took out a bottle of rum and tossed it in the middle of the vortex. Creating a ball of fire in the same hand, he launched at the vortex, causing it to engulf in an inferno vortex. Jaster flung himself out of the vortex only to be presumably plummeting to his death.

"Jaster!" The Queen shouted as she saw him fall.

"Great, now what do I do?!" Zegram shouted as he was unable to do anything about it. Seconds before Jaster could hit the ground; a man wearing dark brown armor appeared and caught him before he hit the ground. It was his dad Mizel, AKA Desert Claw. Jaster got back on his feet, "Dad?" he said looking at his father.

"Dorgengoa got me, you two have mission don't you? I'll take it from here, you two get inside the castle" He said as he effortlessly handled the guards.

The vortex disbanded as more came. Zegram and Jaster went into the palace and ran up the stairs to the Queen's throne room. Soon as they reached the elevator, more guards came.

"Jaster, you go on up ahead" Zegram shouted, as he held his blade ready to fight, "Go!"

Jaster nodded and made his way in the elevator. As it ascended into the throne room, Zegram split his blade into two and began to fight off the guards. As the elevator stopped at the throne room, Jaster stepped out.

"Why did you come?" she asked him in a low voice, walking away from the window, "I'm not going back, I told you and pa---, Captain Dorgengoa".

"We need you...The captain needs you...I...Need you" He said.

"Jaster..." she looked down, then away, "Leave...now". He stood there, lost with words. "Didn't you hear me?! I said leave!" Kisala yelled as she held herself, drawing tears.

Jaster looked away; Zegram came up the elevator after he finished dispatching the guards. "Let's go" Jaster said. Both of them headed down the elevator shaft, and began exiting the palace. Mizel who stood against the gate saw them come without what they were seeking.

"Mission failed" Jaster said as he stopped beside his father. As they walked toward the ship, he looked one last time at the palace as the ship took back off into the Rosa Nebula.

Jaster looked at the auroras lit in the Rosa Nebula, and remembered the time he and Kisala first officially spoke to each other. It was the same spot he was currently in, in the same place.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he heard a familiar voice from behind. He quickly turned around to see Kisala dressed in the Phantom robe she wore before she took the throne. She stood next to him, gazing up before looking at Jaster and smiles.

"But I thought..."

"I gave up the throne; I gave it to someone who deserved it more than I did".

Jaster wrapped his arms around her, she did the same. Soon after, they drew into a kiss, before being interrupted.

"Jeez about time" Zegram said, "I'll leave you two love puppies alone, later"

Zegram left, as they stood there holding each other, gazing into the Rose Nebula.

There are endless amounts of gold, jewelry, and rare items in the galaxy that a pirate would call "treasure", but to Jaster, being with Kisala was his treasure.

* * *


End file.
